Melody
by Luna Angel-Chan
Summary: What happens when you wait for a train at the middle of the night? You miss the train. Pairing BajanLox, BajanCanadian x Deadlox Oneshot Fem!Deadlox. Mitch waits for a train home, but he finds someone unexpected while he waits. Someone with a beautiful voice. Fluffy fluff. :3 I OWN NOTHING!


**Hello Lunatics, I have a new one-shot story here.**

**Recently, I've became sort of obsessed with the pairing BajanLox. It's just adorable. :3**

**Then I was like, "why not spread the love to Fanfiction?" So here it is, enjoy. :)**

**Note: Ty in this story is a girl, and her long name is Taylor.**

* * *

_**Here I am, waiting for a train home. Never have I realised, this is where me and my love would meet...**_

* * *

_Mitch POV._

The cold metal seat feels uncomfortable, but it's better than standing.

I start to fiddle with my phone from boredom. The next train was soon to come.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I notice a thin, petite brunette girl, possessing a smooth and streamlined face. She stepped up to the platform. She is wearing a white V-neck shirt, with a black knee-length skirt. On her head, are black headphones emitting a green light.

As I stared at her in admiration of her beauty, she starting to sing. Like a swallow flowing through the wind, her voice is as sweet as sugar.

_"I will take on any burden, as long as it is for you.._

_This shattered heart and should of mine,_

_Will carry you to your desire.._

_That one dream that we both shared,_

_To thrive in a peaceful world,_

_We will live that dream very soon..._

_But for now, we are who we are.._

_There is nothing to change that around..._

_But sadly this world is a cruel world,_

_The leaves drift away from the tree..._

_The forked path of Destiny.._

_That divides us so far apart.._

_The ice, and the burning flame, _

_The golden key, and the lock.._

_I will take on any burden.._

_As long as it is for you._

_This shattered heart and soul of mine,_

_Will carry you to your desire._

_That one dream that we both shared, _

_To thrive in a peaceful world,_

_We will live that dream very soon..._

_But for not, I will carry you.._

_Carrying you through the wind.."_

Suddenly, I started to clap, and the girl turned around awkwardly, blush on her face. She looked so cute when blushing.

"Nice voice, you sing pretty well." I said.

"T-thanks.." She stuttered quietly.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Taylor, but call me Ty.." She whispered.

"Call me Mitch then." I said.

_Ty POV._

As I finished singing, I suddenly heard a clear clapping sound behind me. I quickly switched off my headphones and turned around slowly. A boy around my age is sitting on a silver seat, He wore a checkered red hoodie, golden choker around his neck, jeans and black converses.

The boy asked my name politely, and I answered. A blush formed on his face. He's so handsome..Mitch was it?

He looked, just like...**_him_**..

I think a tear slid down my cheek, because the next thing I know, Mitch is standing next to me, comforting me.

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked, his voice is smooth and comforting.

"My...previous boyfriend...who died in an accident...he looked like you.." I sobbed.

There was a long pause of silence, then he blurted out, "...Is-is it Adam?"

"...How do you know?" I answered.

"He-he was my second best friend in the world.." He muttered.

I looked up, and said, "I'm sorry.. It was my fault that h-he died.."

"It's not your fault!" He shouted.

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

After a few minutes of arguing, I guess he got tired. Because he looked defeated. I started to apologies, but before I had the chance to complete the sentence, his lips crashed against mine, and, after a few minutes of shock, I started to accept it. His mouth has a refreshing taste of mint..

As I hear a whooshing sound entering my ear, Mitch broke away to breathe.

"I can't believe we just missed a whole train..." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So...here it is Lunatics. BajanLox fanfic.**

**It became popular on DeviantART, so I thought to post a story here too. I said that in the beginning A/N too didn't I?**

**Anyways, R and R people! That's about it I guess..**

**Luna Outta Here!**


End file.
